1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to combustion systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for predicting ash deposition on heated surfaces of a fuel burning combustion vessel in a combustion system to determine operational parameters for the combustion system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The formation of deposits on heat transfer surfaces in combustion systems such as coal-fired boilers remains a major operating concern. Coal is a major source of fuel for generating electrical power in the United States. Ash species produced from inorganic impurities in coal during combustion that produce deposits on heat transfer surfaces reduce thermal efficiency, cause corrosion and/or erosion of structural material and lead to particulate emissions in excess of current standards.
Despite extensive studies on the fundamental aspects of ash formation and behavior, accurate, dependable and useful models of ash deposition have not been developed. Better methods of predicting ash deposition are needed, particularly for use by the utility industry.